


Sweating out confessions

by LilJiji



Series: Tell me what you need, you look so free [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Only a little of both, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, praises, read the other parts first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Minho decides it's time to let Jisung ruin him for real and gets on his knees.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Tell me what you need, you look so free [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Sweating out confessions

**Author's Note:**

> As always, read the other parts first, especially for the notes.  
> For this fic, you can get a little ot8 feels because I love ot8 and I'm a multi shipper.  
> Ofc you can see it yourself in the tags that it's pretty implied (if you read the last part you may have got something).  
> Anyways this was the last part, I will not go more than this with this little series, but stay tuned for a bonus fic this month tho.  
> Spoiler: it's a solo svng😉.  
> Have fun!

Every time Minho wanted to try something new, Jisung knew it was going to be fun.

They had thought of a lot of new things to try together, and after Minho told him about oral, well, Jisung was more than happy to try.

He liked the pace they were going, liked the idea of taking it slow, give time to one another to be sure and trust and be comfortable.

So, they spoke about it, Minho being flushed already. That’s because they insisted to talk about this stuff while being in each other’s lap – Minho usually in his more than the other way around – and making out while getting in the mood, hands all over the other. Minho preferred it instead of just speak and not touch and Jisung loved it, having hands full of his hair and hips and waist.

Minho wanted to be a mess and shut his head because that day was particularly stressing and wanted to come hard and forget about everything for once. He knew Jisung could completely get him at that level. Now, to be exact, Minho said “ _ruin me_ ” which made Jisung buckle up to meet his hips.

Jisung wanted to talk about this stuff more relaxed but Minho brought him to the edge so quickly. It felt incredibly good so fast because Minho was there, in his lap, letting himself go in front of him, arms around his neck and kissing down his jaw, moving his hips slowly, telling him to do whatever, to make him cry from feeling too good, to take complete control over him.

“Baby, slow down a little.” Jisung said panting.

Minho stopped and moved his bangs a little to look him death in the eyes. His eyes that now were almost blew out their orbits, dark with lust.

“Let’s get a couple things clear so we know how to do this,” he said, kissing his forehead, “so that you can be as loud as you want after, ok?”

Minho hummed, his fingers caressing Jisung’s nape.

“We use color system again?”

Minho nodded but when Jisung cocked an eyebrow at him he opened his mouth to answer. He usually liked to answer with words, but making Jisung look at him that way was worth it more. He thought he was weird to prefer this kind of things, but still, the other didn’t judge and even indulged in that game, so it was ok to say he felt 100% comfortable with him.

“Yes, please.”

Jisung cooed, hands gripping at his waist and burring with his fingers, to leave some traces of his presence on there for later. It was fun.

“Do you want me to suck you off or the other way around?”

Now Minho didn’t think _that_ far. He was ok with whatever he could get, the curiosity rising in his chest as he blushed.

“You want to do both?”

Again, Jisung was reading his mind. Minho said yes, blushing harder and Jisung kissed his forehead again.

“Ok, one last question, then we can establish the details while we go slow.” He said and pulled him closer by the hips, pecking his lips. Minho opened his mouth to chase after Jisung’s tongue but the other leaned down to suck a mark on his neck and Minho let out a sound kin to a squeak. Jisung grinned, blowing air on the redder skin.

“Do you want to go first, baby?” he asked, face nuzzling in his neck, “you want to suck me off first?” he asked again, tracing patterns with the tip of his tongue on his neck and throat, “or, you want me to make you feel good first?”

“I w–want…” he started, trying to not moan right now, “…want to suck you off, please.”

“Sweet, baby.” Jisung held him closer, kissing his face and lips, Minho letting himself be sweettalked. It helped washing his shyness away.

“Where do you want me baby?”

“At the edge of the bed, I wanna get on my knees.” Minho answered quickly this time, already getting off Jisung’s lap – not before kissing his lips one last time – and Jisung smirked at that.

Minho was getting comfortable again. He obeyed when he was told to do things and he was pretty talkative when he wanted something. Jisung adored the way his attitude switched from one way to the other, but he still remained pretty submissive at times. Bratty even sometimes.

Minho told him one day that, when Jisung wanted something, all he had to do is ask, he would most probably like it as well. Because they liked the same stuff, there were so little things they were different in.

Jisung loved to give instructions and guide, Minho loved to follow them.

He liked Jisung’s way to get to his head and that’s why he told him he was ok with submitting more. It felt almost freeing. To be taken care off and making Jisung feel so damn good in the process. And the way Jisung got into his role usually, dominant and caring… Minho almost regretted not trying it before.

Jisung loved slow sex, take his time, guide Minho with every step he took, talk about other stuff as well while having sex, he had a pretty good libido so he didn’t grow bored after a while. And Minho learned to appreciate it as well, the slower pace, the sweet nothings, the stupid puns and especially, to let Jisung have control on his rhythm as well.

Jisung moved as the other wanted him to, Minho already tugging at his shorts.

“Can you please guide me through it, _Jisungie_?”

“Of course, baby.” Jisung smiled at the sudden change, Minho’s voice being steady now, asking for what he wanted, using pet names more and looking him in the eyes more.

Minho dropped on his knees, face at Jisung’s crotch as he took off his shorts and underwear in one go.

“Take your time, Min.”

Minho nodded and wrapped a hand loosely on his cock, already leaking.

He tugged at it for a couple times and blew on it to tease a little. Jisung hissed at that, Minho laughing slightly.

Then he kissed the tip, sticking the tongue out to pass it on the slit, precum already in his mouth.

Minho started with kitten licks, slow and short, testing the waters and looking up to Jisung, who seemed a mess already.

Minho took him in his mouth, sucking on the head a little and going up and down, not fully bobbing his head still.

“You look cute with my cock in your mouth.” Jisung observed, taking in his flushed face and teary eyes.

Minho swallowed around the head, sucking harder and then going to lap at the base, saliva and precum mixing to make his shaft slick.

Then again Minho took him in his mouth, bobbing his head a couple times and popping off it, repeating the same stuff all over, taking more in his mouth every time.

It seemed he didn’t have a gag reflex and Jisung’s mind went places, but tried to grip at his hair to not move.

Minho popped off again, looking at him.

“You can fuck my throat a little, you know?”

Jisung’s mouth opened agape and Minho laughed.

He went back at sucking him in, getting it past his gag reflex and the tip hitting the back of his throat, one hand on Jisung’s, the one that was on his hair, inviting him to pull harder.

“You really want me to do it?”

Minho hummed around his length, sending a wave of pleasure down Jisung’s spine by doing only that. And he complied.

If Minho wanted it, why not?

He wanted to see where this would take them as well.

Jisung moved experimentally a little, Minho’s eyes squeezed shut as he did it again, hitting the back of his throat more and more.

It became sloppier by the minutes, Minho letting out moans and Jisung’s hips stuttered.

“Want me to come in your mouth?” Jisung asked, stopping a little.

His voice was trembling, and he wasn’t even the one being fucked.

He was curious now what it felt like, to be on the receiving part.

Minho nodded, eyes opened and looking at him.

He was so pretty even with all those tears streaming down his face.

He didn’t want to know if he had a thing for that, maybe it was the moment, but Jisung felt goosebumps forming on his back.

He thrusted a couple times more before coming down his throat, shaking hard, the hand that was in his hair and on the back of his neck to guide his head now on the bed, gripping at the sheets.

He should be maybe at least a little embarrassed he came so soon, but lasting that much while Minho gave him head for the first time was a little victory in itself.

It felt unreal.

And Minho swallowing on his knees even more.

Jisung took his hand and helped him stand up, sitting in his lap right after and kissing his lips and cheeks.

Minho’s hands were immediately around his neck, letting himself being pampered by Jisung.

“Play with me more next time, use me and make me cry, it’s ok.” He said simply after drinking some water as well, not even blushing.

“I thought I was pretty rough.” Jisung looked at him, incredibly confused.

“I think between us both Sung, you’re the softer one here.” Minho snorted, kissing his cheek and sticking out his tongue at him.

 _Such a brat_.

“I don’t wanna force you into something uncomfortable or hurt you in some way.” Jisung chuckled, a little taken aback by the confession.

Minho liked a lot of stuff, which was great. They could meet halfway best.

They were learning their way around each other pretty good, thinking they had less time than when they started and everything was bound to happen rarely now.

“You’re not, thank you for being so considerate, really, but you are doing more than fine, you can be a little rougher, tho.”

“Noted, now come closer,” Jisung kissed his neck, passing his tongue on the spot Minho liked more, “I just remembered I will finally watch the movie you told me to, with Seungmin.”

“A movie with Seungmin…” Minho repeated and wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

Jisung sucked harder under his jaw to leave a mark, making him moan and rut in his lap.

He then manhandled Minho with one arm to make him drop on the bed, the latter almost squirming.

Minho liked it too much for his own good.

“It’s not gonna happen more tonight, stop thinking about _that_.” Jisung flicked his forehead, grinning when Minho let out a whimper.

By _that_ , he meant Minho seeing them kiss on _his_ bed one day and watching them from the door with soft eyes before interrupting their make out session.

“Why, it looked good to me?!” Minho argues, his grin only growing.

“You wanna jerk off to that?” Jisung pointed at his chest.

“Probably.” He answered, a cocky grin never leaving his face.

“Twisted _bitch_.” Jisung commented and took off Minho’s clothes, Minho’s ass dropping on the pillow underneath.

“You more.” Minho laughed at that and at Jisung’s impatience.

For once, their roles are inverted, Jisung being the one to not go slower. Not bad as a view, since he usually was pretty collected, but sometimes it was good to let out and do things rapidly.

“Fucking hell Min, I don’t think someone in here is not a little twisted from this point of view.”

Jisung got so used to his name that now Minho couldn’t really hear him call him _hyung_ when they were doing this.

It was some sort of intimacy and he let him do, especially when he slipped to _hyung_ when he was about to come and couldn’t control himself.

He liked it either way, Jisung was an amazing person and he was so grateful to have him – and the others as well, since they always took such good care of him, he felt so appreciated.

“We probably have someone listening right now as well.” Jisung said again, grinning and looking at Minho’s leaking cock making a mess on his tummy.

“Then you better move that pretty mouth, baby.”

“Was that an order or something?” Despite saying this, Jisung got between his thighs, passing his hands on his muscles.

Minho laughed out loud but when Jisung pinched at the inner thigh, he bucked up, moaning.

“Sung, make me feel good, pretty please?”

Jisung smirked at his change of voice.

Then he went down and passed a finger on his slit, very softly, Minho already buckling his hips and Jisung had to put him back down. He started leaving marks on the inner thighs, taking his time with both.

Minho shouldn’t be a crying mess by now, but he started to be. Jisung’s mouth traced patterns on his thighs, sucking and kissing and passing his tongue on them, purposely avoiding his leaking erection.

He almost hated how much he liked that _torturing_ way Jisung had to do that kind of things.

Minho started pleading, Jisung laughing at him and _finally_ kissing his length, open mouthed, from the base to the head, passing the tongue on the slit.

Now, Minho might have never experimented that _fully_ but _damn_ it felt so good. He fisted the pillow, moaning loud when Jisung took the tip in his mouth and sucked just so slightly.

Minho got on his elbow, he had decided to look. He wanted to see Jisung like that, see what he was doing, see his cock going past his mouth.

But he wasn’t ready for the view.

_Bloody hell he was so gorgeous!_

Jisung peeked from his long eyelashes, opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, pressing with it on the tip and going down while smiling.

Minho had his mouth agape at Jisung sucking his dick back in his mouth.

“So unfair how good you look right now, _fuck!_ ”

Minho’s voice was low, jumping on the train of compliments and worshipping as he always did when Jisung took his time with him, peppering in some pleading and begging for release.

Minho just couldn’t wait. He was like that and Jisung was ok with it, but since the last time, Minho tried his best to edge himself more.

Minho dropped his head in the pillows, whimpering as Jisung sucked harder and got him deeper down, his throat relaxing and letting the head past his gag reflex. He really didn’t want to choke on Minho’s cock just yet.

Then he suddenly popped off, his thumb already rubbing on the slit and making Minho cry more.

“Don’t tell me you already want to come, just because I just let you make me earlier, _huh baby_?”

Minho shook his head, “no, edge me, it’s ok– _ah!_ ”

Jisung pinched his nipple and grinned.

Of course, he loved to beg and make a mess even if he didn’t want to come just yet. Jisung was lucky to actually get him and his needs. Because usually, in the past as well, he didn’t want to edge him because he was scared he was actually going to feel bad about it, but Minho happened to be the exact opposite about it and here they were, two horny men fucking like they were home alone.

Jisung started to lap at the side, Minho getting back up balancing on his elbows.

“You look so good I’m about to c-come…” He said, trying to maintain eye contact.

“Of course, baby, you are so needy, but you won’t.” He smirked again, cockier than ever, then got back at licking around the head.

Jisung was getting a liking of that flavor so he lapped at the tip more now.

Minho cursed “ _Fuck_ , I-I know b-but–”

“Minho, color?” Jisung popped off again.

“Green.” The other didn’t hesitate.

“Want me to suck you off more or just my hand?”

“Suck me off.” Minho was so obedient with words, he enjoyed Jisung being all bossy and being at his mercy.

“Else?” the younger cocked an eyebrow.

“Suck me off, _please_.” Minho repeated, not forgetting the last word this time, voice even sweeter and gone as Jisung’s fingers went up and down his shaft, feather light touch that made him lose control already.

“Thank you, baby, but I didn’t mean that.” Jisung chuckled, getting closer and kissing his forehead, “I meant, if you want something else.”

“I…” he stopped to think and he let out a noise when an idea popped in his head, a very embarrassing one but he tried to say it anyways, “spankmythighplease.”

“Good baby, don’t be shy, yea?” Jisung cooed at him being like that, enjoying teasing him a little too much for his own good, “tell me what you want, baby.”

“Please _Hannie_ , can you spank me a little?” his voice was a whiny plead, “ _please_.” He added.

“Sweet, of course baby.”

“But first,” Jisung took the water bottle from the nightstand, “drink baby.”

Minho obeyed, and passed the bottle to Jisung as well after.

“I want you to feel comfortable enough to speak, Min,” Jisung put the bottle back and his voice got sweeter, “take it slow, ok?”

“I’ll remember,” he relaxed in his bed again, ass on the pillow and looked at him, “I actually did that by myself a little.”

Jisung asked him if he can get back to suck him off and Minho let him, continuing, “I wanted you to try and see if I only like it by myself or in general.”

“We’ll see, I do have things I won’t feel comfortable doing with other people so it’s ok if you want to play more by yourself and share other stuff with others, with _me_.” Jisung said and went back to sucking hard, working his hand on his shaft. He knew Minho was comfortable if he took care of him when he was distracted by Jisung in some way.

“That’s true as well.” Minho’s voice was getting hard to hear, he let out tiny noises of pleasure now more than actual words.

“Want me to do it now?” Jisung popped off again; one day he will suck Minho dry and make him cry like he asked him to, but today they could take it slower.

Minho nodded and Jisung didn’t want to tease for now. He was feeling good, he was looking at him with trust and Jisung didn’t feel the need to do more.

Jisung’s hand smacked the muscle, his eyes focused on Minho to catch his reaction and the skin got red after short time. Minho's eyes teared at the sudden contact and he felt the bruise forming on it, even if Jisung’s hand didn’t go hard. Minho kind of liked it, it wasn't that different from when he did it himself but probably it wasn't for now.

It didn't feel off or something, actually Jisung was gentler than he was that day in the bathtub, and mostly of all he trusted Jisung with trying it with him. He may take a note in his head to try it differently in the future.

“You ok?” Jisung kissed the redness, soothing it a little with his hand as well and Minho was grateful for it.

“I'm totally fine but at the moment, I'm not a big fan I guess,” Minho answered in a simple tone, a little red because it felt kind of good anyways, “and no it didn’t hurt much, don’t worry.”

“That’s good, I don’t want to hurt you.” Jisung caressed his skin, still pumping him to distract from the little but present sting.

“I don’t think I want to try more now but thank you for doing it.” Minho chuckled comfortably, a sign he was more than fine with what just happened and Jisung kissed him slowly, Minho bringing his hands in his hair and Jisung detached before melting in his arms and went back at lapping at the tip.

Minho let out a moan at Jisung taking such good care of him.

Truth was, Jisung liked sucking on Minho’s dick, it wasn’t that different from sucking marks on Minho’s skin, _well_ , maybe a little different but it was definitely a good way to make Minho whimper.

“Unless you want to fuck me in the near future, then you can slap my ass a little more.” Minho added to the previous statement, grinning a little – just a little because Jisung was really _too_ good at whatever he was doing, and the way his tongue moved.

Jisung choked on his cock and it wasn’t because he went too deep in his throat and Minho laughed.

“You’re unbelievable.” Jisung shook his head in disbelief, hand gripping at his length and making Minho whine, bucking up in his fist.

“You like this shit.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you’re kinkier than me.”

“Am I now?” Jisung pressed his palm on the head and Minho squirmed, “if I was you, I wouldn’t speak like that when someone has my cock in their hand.” He gripped at the base, Minho almost crying.

There was something sweet in Jisung playing with him and he adored it.

“Sorry, _please_ I’ll be good, I promise,” he whined louder, “I’m not ready to be punished by you just now.”

“Into that as well _darling_?” Jisung teased, leaving an open mouthed kiss on the tip.

“May– _ahh!_ be…” he cried.

“You want to come now?”

“ _Please_ , Sungie, let me come, pretty please.” Minho pleaded and Jisung cooed at him, bobbing his head now and sucking hard.

It was playful and at the same time almost tender but he still wanted to break him and Minho wanted to let him. He was so obedient but completely ready to come undone just from Jisung speaking the way he did, playing with him the way he did and letting him beg. Minho loved to beg. Loved to ask for things and loved to give back just as much trust. And Jisung was melting at the way he was coming from him sucking hard, his name on his tongue like a delicious melody he was singing.

Some cum dripped down his jaw, but Jisung’s mouth was still full and his tongue played with it, lips parting to let Minho see – every time Minho came hard, he forced himself to open his eyes and watch Jisung lick his hand clean – like Jisung always wanted to. Jisung used his fingers to collect the rest that dripped down his chin and took his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean and maintaining eye contact.

He was getting hard again, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it.

The way Minho’s eyes were so dark, mesmerized by him, like Jisung was some sort of god to be worshipped – well Jisung felt good to be watched like this, it boosted his ego so much and he was so addicted to the way Minho never stopped praising him. It made him feel good he was that twisted.

“ _Jisungie_ ,” Minho whined softly and intertwined their fingers, “let me touch you.”

“Ask again, baby.” Jisung grinned, his voice raspy, a reminder of what he just did.

“Please _Jisungie_ let me touch you, I want to be a good boy and help you come, _please_.”

“Sweetest baby, go ahead.”

Minho’s hand was soft against his shaft, and Jisung’s voice was louder than he intended, moaning between praises. And it was perfect. For him. For them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of the end.  
> 


End file.
